Hujan
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Kikyo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Merasakan sesuatu yang hebat tengah mendesak dadanya. Seolah bergemuruh dan meluluh lantakkan perasaannya yang sudah berserpih. Porak poranda hingga menjadi puing-puing menyedihkan.


**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, typos, alur maju mundur, ga nyambung, super membingungkan, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

And i own the story~~~

**Dont like, dont read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rinai hujan masih mengganas menerjang bumi. Bulir-bulir dingin tanpa sungkan terjun menghantam permukaan tanah. Sosok yang tak kalah dinginnya lantas terduduk bersandar di antara pepohonan rindang di sana. Lebam di sekitar bibir mungilnya tampak jelas. Membiru. Beberapa goresan luka menembus satu garis magenta di pipinya. Surai panjang peraknya basah kuyup. Namun, ia tak perduli.

"Petir-petir itu akan menyambarmu jika kau tetap berada di sini." Ujar sebuah suara.

Sesshomaru mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian khas _miko _sudah berdiri dengan penutup kepala dari anyaman bambu memayunginya.

Sang _daiyoukai _ menatapnya sekilas. Lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Gurat wajah yang sama dengan kedua bibir yang mengatup. Ia tak menghiraukan kehadiran gadis pendeta itu.

"Kau dengar aku?" Gadis itu berjongkok. "Kalau terus duduk di sini, kau akan mati tersambar petir." Ulangnya lagi. Suaranya yang dalam terdengar mengecil seiring derasnya deru hujan bercampur hembusan angin.

Sesshomaru bangkit. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Sesshomaru!" panggil nona pendeta tersebut, membuat sosok itu menghentikan lajunya.

"Dengan keadaanmu seperti itu, kau masih begitu keras kepala. Sombong sekali!" teriak Kikyo di tengah gerungan suara hujan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Sahut sosok itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Sikap acuhmu itu tentu adalah urusan penting bagiku!"

Sesshomaru terdiam.

Gadis tersebut beringsut sekaligus melangkah mendekati sosok dingin itu. Ia buka tudung di kepalanya, membiarkan helaian rambut hitam pekatnya diserang derai air hujan.

"Harus sampai kapan kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala seperti ini?" Kikyo kembali bersuara.

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia rasakan tubuhnya semakin lembab. Rahangnya mengeras. Sungguh, ia benci keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang seakan sanggup menumbangkan dinding keangkuhannya. Serta perasaan...

Perasaan yang kerap merobohkan sisi kerasnya.

"Teruslah membicarakan omong kosong seperti itu." tukasnya berusaha sekokoh mungkin menampik rasanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Dialah sang penguasa. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk bersikap rapuh.

"Dan kau, Sesshomaru. Terus saja kau abaikan perasaan-perasaanmu itu!" balas sang _miko _semakin geram.

Sesshomaru menyahutinya dengan tawa sinis. Lantas, kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan gadis yang hampir meleburkan dirinya. Meninggalkan seorang manusia yang hampir memurnikan segala rasanya. Meninggalkan gadis itu... di tengah hujan lebat seperti sekarang.

Sementara Kikyo hanya membatu. Terus menatap punggung tegap milik Sesshomaru yang terlihat makin jauh.

Kikyo menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Merasakan sesuatu yang hebat tengah mendesak dadanya. Seolah bergemuruh dan meluluh lantakkan perasaannya yang sudah berserpih. Porak poranda hingga menjadi puing-puing menyedihkan.

Perlahan titik-titik air itu mereda. Tak lagi seganas beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, hujan-hujan di kedua pipi sang gadis belum juga reda.

"Begitu sulitkah bagiku untuk memasuki dunianya?"

Iris mata emas milik sosok hipokrit yang menghunus tak pernah luput dari ingatannya. Kikyo tak mampu lagi menahan segenap kepulan jelaga yang merundung sukmanya. Juga tak sanggup untuk membuat dinding-dinding tebal itu terkelupas. Mencari celah melalui sekat batin sosok itu.

Sosok yang selalu menyelamatkannya.

Juga sosok yang tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk tenggelam dalam buaian hati yang beku.

Sosok yang selalu datang untuk menggapainya.

Juga sosok yang kerap menepis ribuan air mata sang gadis—air mata yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

Ia sudah letih untuk menelusuri sekian perasaan ini. Sudah merasa begitu renta untuk memahami sosok itu.

"Sesshomaru—siapa aku sebenarnya?" gadis itu menggumam kepada angin. Bibirnya gemetar. Kristal bening yang tumpah ruah. Dan himpitan dada yang menyesakkan.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku... di matamu?"

.

-**END**-

.

* * *

**YASSS. AKHIRNYA FIC SESSHKIK BISA SELESAI.**

**DAN HASILNYA EKSTRA GAJE DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN! –o- **

**BUT, AT LEAST—SEND ME SUCH REVIEWS, AND I'LL EXTREMELY APPRECIATE THEM ^^**


End file.
